


Machine

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [52]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood, Canon - Anime, Canon - Manga, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Female Grell Sutcliff, First Meetings, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Horror, Minor Character Death, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: From then on, Madam Red grew to love red again — wetly glistening on the cobblestone streets, dyed into her fine, luxurious ballroom dresses, thriving in strands of Grell's lovely and flowing hair.





	Machine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship very many things in this fandom, but I do love them. I know that canonly Grell might not feel anything for her but I DON'T CAAAAAARE. Grell uses them/they pronouns in this and is a trans woman. Hope any Grell/Madam Red shippers get a chance to see this, and any thoughts/comments are deeply appreciated! :)

 

052\. Machine

*

Contemptible, beautiful _red_.

She hates it — _loves_ how it glistens beneath the moonlight, leaking onto the cobblestones.

The prostitute gurgles weakly, her widened, blue-violet colored eyes losing their luster. Madam Red checks her pulse, her blood-flecked expression as smooth as glass. She's gone finally.

A part of her still clinging onto the slivers of humanity shrieks in righteous terror and indignity of her murderous, impulsive decision.

Madam Red took the educational courses to become a doctor to treat her sister's asthma.

That's all — her _selfish_ , relentless whims.

(Now they're all red, too.)

A round of applause sounds from deep down the alley. Madam Red jerks to her feet, whirling around and stiffening in place, instinctively holding her surgical knife defensively as what appears to be a statuesque, _red_ figure strolls over.

"Veeeery good, Madam," they praise her with drolling, lively syllables. "It is my utmost pleasure to meet you. You may call me Grell Sutcliff."

The grip on her red, dripping weapon loosens.

"What do you want of me?" Madam Red whispers.

"Only that which you are proficient in," Grell answers honestly, plucking the item from Madam Red's gloved fingers and examining it with a thrilled, low noise. They step around the cooling, massacred body. Grell aims a repulsed look at it.

"These… _whores_ visiting your hospital do not deserve their living wombs, don't you agree?"

Madam Red shivers, feeling dark, silk-satin caress over her jaw, as Grell's forefinger traces her chin. "You and I both share in this misery," they acknowledge to her, bright green irises meeting spiderlily red. "I, too, wish to feel truly as the woman I am, but lack what your proper English society deems me _worthy_ of it."

"I can't help you…" she begins, shushed by Grell pushing their fingertip against her red, _red_ mouth.

By the ethereal, bleak grace of the moonlight, Madam watches Grell's inhumanely razor-sharp teeth expose themselves into a long, wicked grin.

"You _can_." They step in closer to her, holding up her bloody surgical knife, running its dull edge against Madam Red's bottom lip in a faint, sweeping motion. "By providing the souls of those slain by your hand," Grell instructs her, crooning. "I am a _Reaper_ , my red sweetling. Help me, and… I will protect you… help _you_ further your revenge."

As if hypnotized by their nectar-sweet, dark words, she nods calmly, sliding her ruined, woolen-gloved fingers over Grell's clasped to her knife.

From then on, Madam Red grew to _love_ red again — wetly glistening on the cobblestone streets, dyed into her fine, luxurious ballroom dresses, thriving in strands of Grell's lovely and flowing hair.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
